wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/The Wendigo
The group returned back to the safehouse to catch up with Alex, Resha, and the Contractor. The contractor had spoken to Alex about the situation involving Resha - she was what was known as a sentient weapon, a weapon destined to be used in legendary proportions. In the past, these sorts of weapons caused the deaths of thousands and were the instigators of important events in their respective histories. She was tasked with preventing Resha's awakening as a newborn weapon. She believed Resha was only born a few days ago, when in reality that is simply when the merge began. She gave this information to Alex through a contract, in exchange for information on humanity, as well as "diplomatic immunity from Kane's flippant greetings." She attempted to inform Resha of the situation as well, but the latter was too tired to process the information and she fell asleep. Ainlisle and Diana went in first without Kane and Lucia, who revealed that Kane was in fact the person she was looking for. Diana went straight to Alex's room, in time to see him putting Resha and Arietta to bed. Misunderstanding the situation, she took Artemis and ran away from the safehouse, prompting Lucia and Kane to go inside, where the Contractor was waiting. Though welcomed disdainfully by Kane, she was greeted warmly by Lucia. When asked for her name, however, the Contractor spoke in a language impossible to recognize and best not described. Lucia took it upon herself to give her an easier name: Cindy. Still confused, Ainlisle asked Cindy to explain the situation, so they left Lucia in the living room to go fill her in, and Kane went to speak to Alex. They debriefed each other on the situations, from Diana's misunderstanding to Resha's weapon sentience. The Contractor's ideal solution to Resha's potential awakening would be to seal her sentience away - something neither Kane nor Alex could accept. Alex also informed Kane that Cindy told him of the source of the Corpse Devourers: the Wendigo. Killing this creature would permanently solve the issue. Before they could discuss what to do about either situation, however, Cindy finished explaining to Ainlisle and announced her leave, saying she was going to see the Wendigo. Provoked by her statement, Kane followed her. Noticing them leaving, Lucia and Ainlisle followed suit. Cindy proved to be much too fast for Kane or Ainlisle to keep up, though Lucia was able to with rapid, short-distance teleportation. Cindy carried the slower Ainlisle, but eventually the group separated from Kane after deciding to travel by rooftop. His heavy footsteps attracted the attention of the police, so he had to resort to traveling through the sewers to catch up. The wendigo was located at the nearby hospital, where it wreaked havoc, consuming everyone in sight and growing to almost two stories in height. On top of the previous group (Kane, Cindy, Lucia, Ainslisle), Diana was also on her way with Artemis. She had picked up her roommate, Minnie, who recently became acquainted with her own counterpart - Athena. Elsewhere, Anton had made his way to the hospital straight from the scene of Fenrir's battle, having heard the call of his dead sister. These groups of people, along with bystanders possessing emerging abilities from their counterparts, all converged on the hospital to face the gigantic, murderous beast with a thousand lives. *Return to Main Story *Previous: Regrouping *Next: Act II: Hraesvelgr